Keizaln
"Keizaln" was a Voeren member of the Dark Hunters. Biography Early Life At some point in the past, he left his society in the Voeren's homelands and joined the Dark Hunters. He gave up his given name and took on the codename "Keizaln", a Matoran word meaning both "king" and "servant". ''Double: Crime and the City ''"Keizaln" was part of a team put together to eliminate the rogue Toa on the Isle of Doppel Nui. After sailing for four days, he and his team arrived, and "Keizaln" immediately took to the island, encountering the Toa rather quickly. Their battle began, and while the Toa had more powers to utilize, "Keizaln" used his speed and agility to get into the Toa's defenses and deliver some good blows. While the Toa tried changing elements and using new attacks and strategies, "Keizaln" was able to adapt to all of his attacks, and proved capable of putting the Toa down. He had his blade to the Toa's throat, but left, rather than kill his foe. "Keizaln" returned a few days later to the island, frightening every Matoran around. When a Le-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran approached, he told them to fetch the Toa. They responded by merging right before his eyes, surprising him with the Toa's origin. A second battle began, with "Keizaln" taking the lead again, but it soon ended when the Toa continued to change elements. With the powers of Earth, Stone, Iron, Ice, Air, and Water, they were able to overcome "Keizaln", stopping his blade and hitting him with hard blows. "Keizaln" fled, but swore to end it all. A few days later, "Keizaln" returned yet again, killed an officer in the Doppel Nui Guard, and took a diplomat hostage. When Linke and Recht arrived, he engaged them as they became the Toa. In response to his sword, Recht used his powers of Iron to create a blade of their own, entering into a duel with the Dark Hunter. Recht managed to surprisingly hold his own. When "Keizaln" started to gain more footing with him, Linke used his powers of Fire to keep the Dark Hunter at bay, and then unleashed a torrent of flames into him. Spinning his sword, however "Keizaln" was able to deflect the flames. When Linke changed to Earth, he drew minerals out of the ground, and then changed back to his Fire powers, unleashing flames into the minerals, causing an explosion, with more power than anyone expected, throwing "Keizaln" into a pile of rubble, while the Toa was forced to split. They then searched for the diplomat, Tial, and soon found him. When the three Matoran tried to escape, another Dark Hunter, Helsrok, arrived and opened fire, allowing "Keizaln" to free himself and escape. A few days later, he made his way through the forest on his journey to the city, hoping for one final duel with the Toa, wanting to end it this time. As he walked, he thought about his previous battles with the Toa, and how he would have no problems cutting two Matoran down. He eventually found a grazing Muaka and decided to fight it, rather than go around it without being detected. He wanted to test his skills, thinking of parallels between himself and the Rahi. As they dueled, "Keizaln" almost got himself killed, but managed to slay the beast. He headed back towards the city, arriving shortly thereafter. "Keizaln" allowed himself to be seen so that word would travel and his foes would come to him. Soon the two Matoran came and merged, facing him with a sword made of their Iron powers. After nearly ten minutes, both were panting and wounded, but the Toa's sword was nearly destroyed. It ended when Linke released a point blank blast of flames into their opponent, but the Toa also sustained great wounds. As "Keizaln" returned to the ship to report, he spoke to his superior, a Kabarn named Erok, and his other teammate, a Skakdi named Wenos. He assured Erok he would win the next confrontation, while Erok told him to rest, and that he was sure the Toa would fall next time. Erok then ran his dagger into the chest of "Keizaln", killing him instantly. Abilities & Traits "Keizaln" was a calm, collected warrior with a bit of cockiness in him. He utilized his speed and heightened senses to stay on top of his foes, easily outclassing them to make himself feel better about himself. He had named himself "Keizaln", which means both "king" and "servant", feeling as though he was a servant of the Dark Hunters who would one day be their king. As shown by his use of a sword, "Keizaln" was a cocky warrior by nature. Whereas most Voeren would choose to utilize a stealthy weapon, he craved combat, finding boredom in simply assassinating his foes. Tools "Keizaln" wielded an ornate sword in combat. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *By calling himself the "dragon" to the Toa's "hero", he was making a reference to the fact that he was the bodyguard of the enemy leader, not the true enemy leader, while the Toa was obviously the hero. These names are derived from literary devices called "tropes". Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Voeren Category:Dark Hunters Category:Koji